Manzana podrida
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: [LaitoxYui. LaiYui.] Retorcido, perverso y desvergonzado, así era la estrella porno del momento, Sakamaki Laito. Al menos lo era, hasta que la conoció a ella y la adentró en el mundo del cine erótico, siendo su ruina.
1. Extraños encuentros

**Título:** Manzana podrida

 **Sumary:** «Maldita eres, entre todas las mujeres, porque te anclaste al vacío en mi interior, amada mía. Tu amor es como una fruta podrida, dulce y venenosa, que me ha llevado a la ruina...»

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Situaciones para adultos/Lenguaje para adultos/Violencia sexual.

 **Pareja:** Sakamaki Laito/Komori Yui. Implicaciones Yui/FamiliaSakamaki.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **1,979** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero Yui es mi esposa :D

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Extraños encuentros**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

Sus manos viajaron con descaro, delineando morbosamente el contorno de sus redondos glúteos. Un sonido parecido a un gemido agudo escapó de los labios masculinos y un gesto perverso adornó su rostro para la cámara, dejando que el rubor bañara naturalmente su rostro pálido y sudoroso por el esfuerzo, además del calor que generaban las luces sobre ellos.

Los cuerpos desnudos se congregaron en uno solo, y al ritmo de sus embestidas, sus dedos se encajaron en la piel perfectamente bronceada del trasero femenino, y le ayudaron a sostenerse cuando ella descendió su cabeza hasta el suelo y se acomodó discretamente para que la toma se ampliara sobre su sexo siendo arremetido. La chica dejó que su melena rizada bailara en el aire mientras sus labios gesticulaban exageradamente y toda la atención se centraba en ella.

El hombre de cabello castaño que la sometía dejó ir esa sonrisa burlona y la imitó por algunos minutos, permaneciendo gimiendo a manera de gruñidos bruscos y contenidos. Laito se concentró en mantener el peso de la chica en equilibrio, con él permaneciendo de pie y la mujer boca abajo, colgando apenas de la unión entre ambos y apenas detenida por sus brazos, en una acrobacia complicada, suspirando inconscientemente al escuchar el largo y sonoro quejido de placer de su compañera, anticipando la frase que tanto ansiaba oír esa tarde.

Siguió meneando su pelvis en contra de ella, y acabó por realizar un largo y gutural sonido que emulaba a la liberación, asegurándose de que los generosos pechos de su compañera se movieran sin control.

—¡Corte y queda! —exclamó el director, azotando el guion enrollado que tenía entre sus manos al aire. Finalmente ambos actores pudieron sentir sus cuerpos relajarse. —Eso es todo por hoy mis maravillosas estrellas, lo que resta es trabajo de edición —indicó.

Todo el set inició su arduo trabajo para desmontar y acomodar lo que debían, mientras a ellos los dejaron en el olvido.

Laito sonrió, dedicando una mirada coqueta a su acompañante que no había alcanzado a correrse otra vez, igual que él. A esas alturas de su vida era extraño que alguno de ellos lograra verdadera satisfacción sexual, la rutina lo había vuelto aburrido y el escrutinio público dejó de ser importante hace mucho. Miró a la hermosa mujer que sostenía todavía, sus brillantes ojos negros enfocados en él, más no lo miraban realmente. Una idea perversa destacó entre otros pensamientos, y con descaro dio una última estocada dentro de ella, antes de zafarla y darle una vuelta completa que la hizo caer sentada.

—¡Laito! —reclamó su compañera. —¡Sabes bien que odio que hagas eso!

—Ah, lo siento Ame-chan —musitó sin culpa. —Es realmente encantadora tu expresión molesta—masculló con sorna, mientras extendía su mano y le ayudaba a posicionarse firmemente de regreso al piso. —No quedarás embarazada, si eso te preocupa. Nfu~ —añadió divertido.

La mujer pareció cambiar su expresión a una de angustia. Él decidió ignorar el momento, consciente de lo que significaba esa mirada.

—Lo sé…—la vio decir. —y no es eso lo que me preocupa.

Fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña chica de cara desproporcionada y cuerpo plano a la que todos solían molestar en el set por no ser consideraba bonita o mínimamente agraciada. Viendo casi a diario a mujeres de cuerpos sinuosos completamente desnudas, el ambiente entre ellos solía ser bastante despectivo respecto a los ideales femeninos de belleza.

Nino, como decía llamarse la asistente, le ofreció amablemente una toalla a la mujer y a él casi estuvo a punto de lanzársela a la cara, pero no le importó demasiado. Adoraba sus muestras de odio.

—¿Cariño? —cuestionó Ame, trayéndolo de regreso al tiempo presente, ya envuelta en una bata larga. —¿Te sientes bien?

Laito la miró, desdeñando el contacto de aquella mano que buscaba acercarse a su rostro. A veces la actitud maternal de la actriz le causaba náuseas, más había algo en el fondo que el hacía tolerarla siempre y prefería no pensar demasiado en ello.

Ame a veces le recordaba a ella, a Cordelia.

—Por supuesto bitch-chan. Nfu~

La vio fruncir el ceño con molestia.

—Detesto que me digas así.

—¿Prefieres que te llame Hilde? —el silencio se tornó pesado entre ambos. —Eso pensé.

Laito mantuvo su sonrisa presuntuosa, retándola a reclamar algo, más la nostalgia de aquél nombre que no se había hecho presente en tanto tiempo terminó por acobardarlo también, partiendo del set sin ninguna respuesta.

Ame lo miró irse con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas sin derramar. La castaña lo miró consternada, pérdida en el recuerdo de aquél pasado tormentoso que alguna vez compartieron juntos, y ahora los mantenía atados.

 **OoOoO**

Llegó al edificio en ruinas donde vivía. Un sitio de mala muerte, que se caía a pedazos pero acogía como un segundo hogar a las escorias de la sociedad como él. El castaño suspiró desganado, nuevamente no había encontrado mujer que pudiera satisfacer sus deseos voraces a pesar de las múltiples veces que tuvo sexo esa noche. Putas, vírgenes y prostitutas, al final del día todo era lo mismo y comenzaba a ser aburrido, necesitaba encontrar urgentemente una razón para divertirse.

 _—¡Ayuda por favor!_

Un lejano grito de auxilio lo hizo despejarse del alcohol que corría por su cuerpo y lo atontaba a momentos. Había rumores entre sus compañeros de que la moralidad le llegaba cuando estaba ebrio, más se sentí lo suficientemente despierto para ignorar ese hecho. La dulce y lejana voz infantil seguía gritando desaforada por algo que seguramente no llegaría nunca.

Lástima por la pequeña, en un sitio así nadie se tomaría la molestia de ayudarle. La gente que vivía en sitios como ese prefería evitar conflictos que causaran la presencia de la policía, quizás y hasta estaba siendo vendida.

 _—¡Auxilio, p-por favor…!_

 _—¡Cállate ya, imbécil!_

Aquél segundo grito loe hizo darse cuenta de que no era exactamente una niña, aunque sonara como una, pero seguía sin ser su asunto. Inició su trayecto por las escaleras pues el ascensor no tenía esperanzas de funcionar algún día, quizás si tenía suerte podía evadir los chillidos histéricos de la chica en la soledad de su habitación con música y tal vez alguna vecina.

Lamentablemente para él, contrario a sus deseos, a cada paso que daba la voz se hacía mucho más fuerte y ensordecedora, y al llegar con pesar descubrió que lo que sucedía pasaba a dos puertas de la suya.

Con ellos ocupando todo el pasillo ni siquiera podía pasar.

—Permiso, permiso, abran paso a una estrella cansada~ —exclamó con tono cantarín en voz alta, dispuesto a brincar, de ser necesario, al hombre gordo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener bajo él a la chica. Apestaba a alcohol y apostaba que se encontraba drogado pues no coordinaba bien sus movimientos, si no fuera por el peso la chiquilla ya se le hubiera escapado desde hace mucho. —Lamento molestar asqueroso-chan, pero quiero pasar —agregó, al notar que lo ignoraba. Su rostro se contrajo de frustración. Calculó el punto exacto y le soltó una certera patada en la cara que lo lanzó hacia atrás para quitarlo de su camino. —Mira lo que tuve que hacer —masculló irritado, mirando la sangre en su calzado con asco. —Debiste hacerme caso mientras lo pedía amablemente —El idiota que había golpeado apenas se removió en el suelo, algo tan sencillo había logrado noquearlo. El castaño observó divertido como el gordo repulsivo estaba lleno de marcas, moretones ligeros, mordidas y arañazos por todos lados —Nfu~ Sí que debe ser una fiera~—murmuró para sí mismo.

—Gracias por salvarme —masculló débilmente la vocecita irritante de antes, jadeando toscamente por el esfuerzo antes empleado. Laito la contempló en silencio, con sus ojos brillando traviesos y las ideas oscuras de sus pensamientos reflejándose a través de ellos.

—¿Salvarte? —exclamó irónico, acercándose cautelosamente hasta ella.

—S-sí, mu-mu-chas gracias…—dijo con nerviosismo.

Era bonita, muy bonita. No era el tipo de belleza que él prefería, sin embargo, había algo especial que atraía su atención. Tal vez era su rostro ruborizado y apenado, o la forma tímida en que se cubría de su vista, no lo sabía, pero estaba fascinado como pocas veces en su vida.

Ahora entendía por qué el tipo la quería.

Las hebras doradas de su cabello se vertían como una cascada de rayos solares tras su espalda, su cuerpo, diminuto y pequeño como el de un infante se veía lo suficientemente frágil para ser aplastado incluso por la fuerza de su pie. Había en ella un aura de inocencia que no soportaba ver intacta, el aroma tenue de su miedo emanando de cada célula de su cuerpo y sus ojos rosados mirándolo con absoluto terror le hacían hervir la sangre de excitación.

—Te equivocas pequeña, yo no vine a salvarte… —murmuró lascivo, colocándose cuidadosamente sobre ella, en la misma posición que estuvo el sujeto de antes. —Yo vine a tomar su lugar.

—¿S-Su lugar? —cuestionó en medio de jadeos llorosos. Miró con cierta lastima las marcas de sus muñecas y el suave desgarre de su camiseta rosa. La chica retrocedió contra la pared, paralizada por el pavor, y él sonrió enternecido por la patética niña que había encontrado en su camino.

Casi no podía respirar y mucho menos hablar. La sintió encogerse de hombros cuando dejó a su mano vagar por su coronilla, acariciando su cabello rubio y deslizándose con tranquilidad hasta uno de sus pechos, dejándola ahí sin moverse.

—Antes que con un tipo asqueroso y mal oliente, ¿no preferirías que fuera yo? —pronunció ronco, con el aliento masculino golpeando su acalorado rostro. Finalmente ella pareció reaccionar y empezó el forcejeo más intenso de su vida, aferrándola por los antebrazos y aplastándola con el peso de su cuerpo para impedirle escapar. La chica resoplaba agitada, pero jamás había conocido a una criatura tan fuerte como ella, que atacaba sin piedad como le fuera posible. Recibió varios arañazos en la cara y algunos intentos de mordidas, pero al final pareció cansarse de que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano y se limitó a mirarlo con odio.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió.

—Oh, vamos bitch-chan. Si de todos modos alguien al final va a hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo disfrutas conmigo? Nfu~

—¡Eres un asqueroso, enfermo y depravado, suéltame ya mismo!

—No quiero~

—¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, usando ambos brazos para apartarlo.

Nunca esperó que ella tuviera la suficiente fuerza para lanzarlo lejos, casi del mismo modo que su pie lo hizo con el tipo, pero de algún modo lo hizo. Bastaron unos segundos de desconcierto suyo para notar que ella se le había ido de entre las manos y había corrido a refugiarse dentro de la habitación en la que permanecieron peleando afuera de su puerta.

La muy idiota.

—¡Este es el peor error que has cometido bitch-chan! —gritó, forcejeando con la manija que era sostenida del otro lado por la rubia. Laito sonrió sin poder evitarlo, nunca antes una mujer se le había resistido como ella y nadie lo había divertido tanto hasta ahora. Hizo un último intento, pero no tenía caso, no la sacaría de ahí. —¿Crees que podrás escapar? —cuestionó ansioso por oír su voz temerosa, ver su rostro petrificado de la angustia, aspirar el exquisito aroma de su desconsuelo. —Ahora sé dónde vives, tonta bitch-chan~ Un día de éstos te voy a atrapar~

Se regocijó en el suspiro doloroso de ella, casi podía verla, agonizando en silencio con la cruda realidad. Solo necesitaba tiempo. El llanto lastimero al otro lado de la puerta le hizo sentirse más vivo que nunca, y la amargura que acompañaba sus días parecía disolverse en pura excitación.

La dejaría por esa noche, necesitaba acción y estaba seguro de poder disfrutarla en esa ocasión. El diablo debía quererlo demasiado si la había puesto a unos metros de distancia de su camino, estaba complacido.

Y la iba a destruir.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Si, sé que ahora me odian por no estar actualizando otras historias pero esto se me vino a la mente cuando estaba reescribiendo el capítulo de Nocturna, que me falta la escena final y ya casi está listo. Me salió más extenso de lo que pensaba, pero mejor así, no planeó hacer muy larga esta historia… Ya, siempre digo eso y termina al revés xD

Esta semana si voy a actualizar, me tomé mi tiempo porque de verdad que no soportaba la idea de haber perdido todo mi esfuerzo tan fácil, pero algún día tengo que superarlo. Si publico esto es porque no quería reescribir nada, así que hice algo nuevo para no sentirme presionada.


	2. En el pasillo

**Título:** Manzana podrida

 **Sumary:** «Maldita eres, entre todas las mujeres, porque te anclaste al vacío en mi interior, amada mía. Tu amor es como una fruta podrida, dulce y venenosa, que me ha llevado a la ruina...»

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Situaciones para adultos/Lenguaje para adultos/Violencia sexual.

 **Pareja:** Sakamaki Laito/Komori Yui. Implicaciones Yui/FamiliaSakamaki.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 930** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero Yui es mi esposa :D

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _[De verdad que esa persona es un mentiroso,_

 _"no puedo confiar nada en los hombres"_

 _El juego de las escondidas fue hecho público.]_

 _Higai Mosou Keitai Joshi/Gumi_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Sus manos reptaron por aquél exuberante cuerpo femenino, recorriendo sin decoro toda zona de piel trigueña que pudiera abarcar. Una y otra vez dejó a sus dedos ir vagando en las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, buscando despertar en ella el hambre voraz que había estado buscando desde hace tanto tiempo, a pesar de saber que al final ninguna de ellas podría lograr ser como esa mujer.

Nadie había logrado lo que _ella_ podía hacerle con tan solo mirarlo, le había condenado a pasar el resto de su miserable vida solo, buscando la satisfacción que su efímero y enfermo amor le brindó. Odiaba recordarla, pero ella nunca salía de sus pensamientos. A veces imaginaba que era de nuevo esa mujer a la que jodía, la mayor parte del tiempo sentía que le miraba con el dulce brillo de la lujuria remarcada en sus ojos, incitándole a tomarle la mano, sabiendo que Laito jamás podría alcanzarla.

No existía mujer alguna que pudiera hacerle dejar de pensar en ella…

O al menos, así fue hasta esa ocasión.

Laito remarcó sus dientes sobre aquellos torturados labios, escuchando gemidos de asombro y deleite por igual. El recuerdo de aquella chica, frágil y delicada, entre sus brazos, privó a su mente de cualquier racionalidad. Él no estaba pensando, simplemente actuando, cuando la tomó por la fuerza y disfrutó de aquél primer bocado a la fruta del pecado. La niña era tan dulce, tan virginal, una rareza que era exactamente lo opuesto _a esa_ , tanto que incluso terminó llamando su atención de una manera que ninguna lograría jamás.

Con mayor fuerza de la necesaria apresó a la castaña que le acompañaba esa noche, robándole el aliento por medio de su propia boca, mientras se refregaba como un animal contra ella, violento y ansioso. Estaba sumamente excitado, tal vez demasiado, considerando que apenas y había tocado a esa inocente muñequita de trapo por encima de la ropa, pero su recuerdo había quedado grabado en lo más profundo de su ser, provocando que incluso las largas horas de orgía en un burdel fueran insuficientes para calmar su deseo por ella.

Aquella mujerzuela con la que se besaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento no era más que un medio para desfogarse de aquella cruda pasión que le hizo sentir una perrita desconocida, a la que deseaba profanar.

En público, en privado, Laito deseaba volverla una puta llorosa que suplicara que la jodiera de cualquier modo sin importarle nada más, le haría perder el pudor, la dignidad y el orgullo, arrancaría toda esa moralidad que tanto apreciaba y le haría convertirse en una marioneta ordenada por él. Solo soñar con ese momento le hacía hervir la sangre de deseo, le fue imposible de evitar que sus propias manos se adentraran en su pantalón, buscando la liberación.

—Es la primera vez que te veo tan necesitado, Laito~ —canturreó aquella chica, deteniendo su mano, lo que le hizo gruñir fastidiado. Necesita desahogarse, y pronto, tanto así que había terminado olvidándola a ella. —¿No vamos a entrar? —le cuestionó, con el aliento que le quedaba, a la espera de que abriera su cuarto. Él negó con diversión.

Laito sabía que si hacía el suficiente ruido podría atraer a su caperucita fuera de su cueva, al principio esa fue su idea. Quería que les descubriera, prepararla para el momento en que hiciera lo mismo con ella, que anhelara como perforaba el coño de esa cualquiera y se masturbara por las noches deseando estar en su lugar.

Ah~, podía sentir que se venía solo de pensarlo.

—Para una perra barata como tú, un pasillo igual de mediocre es perfecto —respondió con sorna. Contrario a lo que cualquier otra chica de una noche fugaz que podría encontrar habría hecho, ella le regresó el gesto altanero y se aproximó a él, tomándole por la corbata.

—Cariño, olvidas que yo no soy para nada barata…—murmuró con satisfacción. No era la primera vez que estaba con el Sakamaki, y Laito sabía lo mucho que le gustaba que la trataran como una cualquiera.

Con una sonrisita ladina él reanudó aquellos intensos besos del inicio, haciéndola jadear. La mujer le miraba ansiosa y emocionada, pues el actor nunca había sido tan pasional, y decidida a no perder esa gran oportunidad, con una sonrisa perversa, aquella chica rápidamente desabrochó el pantalón del hombre, exponiendo su miembro erguido. Con fuerza, ella le arrastró hacia abajo con la corbata, causando que el hombre soltara un enorme jadeo placentero por la gratificante sensación de asfixia.

—Muévete, anda —exigió, alzando su cortísima falda para apurarlo a penetrarla.

—¿Sin bragas de nuevo, eh~?

—No las necesito cuando salgo.

Laito se relamió los labios, deseoso de hacerla gritar hasta que todo el edificio escuchara que se estaba jodiendo a una perra en celo y que _ella_ la envidiara. A lo largo de los años el sexo se había vuelto para él algo aburrido, insípido y que hacía por mera costumbre, buscando aquella satisfacción de estar junto a otro cuerpo para sentirse vivo, pero siempre acababa vacío de regreso. Jamás hubiera imaginado que algo cambiaría algún día, pero ahora, el solo hecho de pensar que era por esa pequeña cachorrita escondida en su cuarto barato de hotel le daban ganas de romper la puerta y poseerla completa.

Ah, pero la perrita valía la paciencia que le tendría. La haría despojarse de toda inhibición, vergüenza o amor propio, él la vería hundida a su mismo nivel, rogando por que acabara con su sufrimiento.

Y, hablando de su dulce flor, parecía que finalmente había atraído su atención.

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** El capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero lo que sigue quiero desarrollarlo con un poco más de calma. Me estoy tomando esta historia bastante en serio, incluso hasta me dan ganas de pasarla a original xD Tal vez le haga una versión así, el porno vende bien (?)

Insultos y odio con respeto, Laito es actor porno, así que escenas de sexo con desconocidos pasarán a veces.


	3. Inmoralidad

**Título:** Manzana podrida

 **Sumary:** «Maldita eres, entre todas las mujeres, porque te anclaste al vacío en mi interior, amada mía. Tu amor es como una fruta podrida, dulce y venenosa, que me ha llevado a la ruina...»

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Situaciones para adultos/Lenguaje para adultos/Violencia sexual.

 **Pareja:** Sakamaki Laito/Komori Yui. Implicaciones Yui/FamiliaSakamaki.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1,782** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero Yui es mi esposa :D

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _[_ _Incluso si tienes muchas razones_

 _Para las lágrimas que fluyen por tu rostro_

 _¿No es este un mundo lleno de causas perdidas causadas por otros?_ _]_

 _Camouflage [SakamakiLaito/SakamakiShu]_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Laito sonrió, exhalando con marcada anticipación, apenas percatándose de la tensión que apresaba su cuerpo, siendo disuelta justo al momento de verla. Un aroma delicioso se adentró hasta lo más profundo de su ser, similar a la empalagosa vainilla que era tan identificable con ella, encontrándolo encantadoramente perturbador. Podría pasarse el día entero aspirando su fragancia adictiva, imaginándose aquella tersa y nívea piel entre sus dientes, sintiendo ese dulce sabor artificial impregnado en su lengua.

Sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, con su preciosa carita de infante coloreaba de un intenso color rojo sangre, esparciéndose lentamente por todo su cuerpo, conforme la indignación y la vergüenza superaban apenas a la instintiva reacción de detenerse confusa, perdida en la estupefacción.

Sentía su penetrante mirada recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo, intentando entender la situación. Su erección aumentó incluso dentro de su puta de turno, y sus estocadas se volvieron cada vez más feroces, sin ser capaz de aminorar un poco su excitación. Arremetió frenético, perdido en sí mismo, pero el solo hecho de que su perrita estuviera viéndolo follar le impedía lograr la liberación.

Estaba decidido a aprovecharse del momento para hacerla desearle, y en su afán de mostrarle un poco de lo que muy pronto le haría, alzó a la castaña y empaló su miembro en ella, escuchándola gemir y pedir por más como una loca, mientras él solo podía ver a la atónita y aterrorizada blonda, imaginando que era ella. Su dulce perrita siendo empotrada hasta el punto de ser partida en dos, sufriendo junto a él el éxtasis de la unión carnal.

Tuvo que contenerse para no dejarse venir en ese mismo segundo, dejando resbalar a la mujer entre sus brazos por inercia.

—¡Ah, jo-joder...! —reclamó la castaña, apenas consciente, sintiendo vagamente como era sostenida de vuelta por aquél hombre. —¿Y si me caigo, idiota? —masculló entre jadeos la rubia, presionándolo con fuerza para que continuara, sin importarle que la posición ahora estaba lastimándole la espalda.

—No importa... —soltó insinuante, casi como un verdadero depredador, mirando a la pequeña rubia todavía congelada frente a ellos, sin que su acompañante pudiera darse cuenta todavía.

Laito la recorrió de arriba a abajo, con sus ojos brillando intimidantes, mientras sus dedos la señalaron un momento, y, asegurándose de que ella los siguiera con la mirada, avanzaron hasta adentrarse para acariciar el clítoris de la mujer por encima de la unión entre sus cuerpos, provocando mayores gemidos. —Te la voy a meter tan a fondo que no querrás acabar jamás —exclamó lascivo, volviendo a deleitarse en su pecado, devorando con la mirada el cuerpo de la pequeña mujer, anhelando impaciente por el momento en que le pudiera tener de la misma manera.

La niña se estremeció tanto que incluso podía observar como temblaba y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, era adorable, la visión de ella a punto de romper en llanto era tan erótica que la liberación vino junto a la primera lágrima que vio caer. Su propio cuerpo se agitó bruscamente, sintiendo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, y todo provocado por la linda presa que pronto consumiría hasta los huesos. Ni siquiera le importó si su acompañante había acabado cuando salió de ella y la dejó caer sin compasión alguna.

Estuvo realmente tentado en olvidarse de todo y atraparla en sus brazos, pero el deseo de guardar esos ojos llorosos y aterrorizados para el día en que fuera completamente suya le ayudó a contenerse. Ese encuentro ansiado llegaría, con ella rendida sin voluntad a sus pies.

—Ah~ que dulce es~—exclamó con agudeza la chica que tiró, apenas acomodada en el suelo, atrayendo la atención del hombre. Parecía no haberle importado en absoluto su comportamiento grosero, por el contrario, en sus ojos brillaba un sentimiento que podía reconocer con gran claridad. Odió aquella comprensión. —Realmente preciosa...—murmuró ella con tono coqueto, su voz insinuante y ligeramente enronquecida a causa del reciente orgasmo.

Era verdad, su perrita era como una muñeca con la que desearías jugar, pero... Inconscientemente obstruyó su visión, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando notó lo que había hecho. El compartir a una mujer era algo que hacía con gran frecuencia, la moralidad no existía en su vocabulario, llegando incluso a participar en orgías homosexuales a los inicios de su carrera, pero el solo pensar que alguien más jugara con lo que le pertenecía encendía dentro de su ser la misma rabia asesina que _esa mujer_ alguna vez provocó.

Días llenos de vergüenza por sí mismo y el absurdo anhelo de ser el único...

La lealtad no existía en este mundo, lo único que era real es el placer, pero aquella mujer alguna vez le hizo creer que él podría crearlo de ser necesario. Haría a la fidelidad algo real y eterno, más aquél amor se manchó de su desprecio. Cordelia le había enseñado tan bien, pero él estúpida e ingenuamente eligió pensar que podía ser capaz de volverse su mundo.

Esa mocosa le recordaba aquél oscuro pasado.

Quizás era por eso que quería aplastarla entre sus manos y demostrarle que el mundo es como es.

Tenía que ser él, y solo él quién le destruyera...

Y esta mujer barata estaba obstruyendo sus planes.

El torpe sonido de su respiración errática le abstuvo de actuar por impulso y matarla. No estaba siendo racional, su pequeña presa estaba justo frente a ellos y concentrarse en perras sin importancia le causaría problemas al final. Tenía que centrarse en alcanzar a su objetivo, después de usarle no tendría que importarle quién la veía o con quién iba a estar, esa niña sería como él. Lo deseaba, lo esperaba. —Ah, realmente me excita su inocencia~—le oyó decir, mientras se estimulaba de regreso a sí misma, acabando por segunda vez.

Era extraño, algo como eso nunca antes le hubiera importado, sin embargo...

Sus ojos buscaron la delicada figura de su perrita, tratando de borrar aquellas ideas extrañas. Solo necesitaba deleitarse en ella, en sus ojos llorosos y su semblante aterrado, en ver como la perrita asustadiza estaba por retroceder y alejarse de su lado, alimentando sin saber las fantasías perversas de ambos al percatarse de su lastimera imagen, comparable a la de un animalito aterrorizado. Admirar como la pequeña rubia les miraba temblorosa y nerviosa, como un manso conejito, tan dulce que le daban ganas de devorarla completa en ese mismo momento, sin importar su necesidad de acorralarla lentamente y hacerla sufrir.

Ambos dieron un paso hacia ella, tentados por probarla, y al notarlo, Laito respondió con un ligero gruñido amenazador hacia la mujer.

—Es mía —exclamó por lo bajo el castaño, advirtiéndole sin que su presa pudiera escuchar.

La castaña le chocó el hombro a modo de represalia, dispuesta a enfrentarle cara a cara. No era la primera vez que la enfrentaba como un rival potencial, tenían gustos similares y en ocasiones anteriores habían competido por la misma persona, pero el juego nunca había sido algo serio. Sabía que tenía que evitar ese tipo de actos que dejaran ver su ansiedad por poseerla, con ella se volverían su debilidad, pero era imposible de evitar querer asesinarla si aquella puta tenía la intención de tomarla antes que él.

—Vaya, estás encaprichado...—la mujer ahogó una carcajada burlesca, y le desafió a simplemente negarlo. —Nunca creí ver al grandioso Laito Sakamaki tan decidido a tener a una mujer.

—¿Ah? Nada de eso bitch-chan~ Yo la encontré primero, así que me toca jugar con ella antes~—exclamó con el usual tono cantarín.

Ella resopló.

—Como si me importara...—masculló arrogante. Ignorándolo por completo, volteó hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo coquetamente. —¡Oye! ¿no quieres unirte? —cuestionó, enternecida por su temor evidente. Mirando de reojo a su rival, intentando verificar el límite de paciencia, la mujer decidió molestarle, y de paso averiguar hasta qué punto estaba encaprichado el castaño. —Y si lo prefieres, no me molestaría llevarte a mi cuarto sin la presencia de este idiota...—agregó, recorriéndola lascivamente.

Aquello parecía finalmente activado el instinto de supervivencia de ella, quién no tardó ni medio segundo en llegar a su propia habitación y encerrarse dentro, decepcionando a ambos.

—Ella es tan linda~—exclamó divertida la mujer, olvidándose de la hostilidad momentánea para tomar su ropa de regreso. —Estoy segura de que nunca ha estado con una mujer, eso solo lo hace más emocionante~

—Lo siento, pero la perrita es mía —reclamó Laito, en aparente tono juguetón, pero podía notar claramente la amenaza en sus ojos verdes, dispuestos a rebasar cualquier límite por marcar su territorio, sorprendiéndola. Habían convivido tanto que podía reconocer cada una de sus facetas, y rara vez era capaz de presencia la más peligrosa de ellas. —Está apartada.

Confusa, la mujer simplemente le sonrió. Nunca había visto semejantes reacciones en la estrella porno, pero estaba segura de entenderlo. La muñequita era tan exquisita que le causaban ganas de robarle aquella inocencia en la cama.

—Nunca me imaginé verte algún día enamorado —esa atrevida declaración pareció irritarlo, justo lo que quería.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —¿Y qué vas a hacerme? Alguien como tú solo podría meterme en un escándalo, y para ello yo me basto sola —declaró triunfante, restregándole su poca importancia en comparación a ella. Laito la observó en silencio, dispuesto a ceder en aquella discusión por el bienestar de un esfuerzo mayor. —Mi padre no me hará daño mientras siga complaciendo a sus socios y tú... Bueno, un actor porno no vale nada para hacerme algún daño —declaró, sintiendo la victoria en aquella discusión.

Laito no tuvo como replicarlo, era verdad. Era una perra, pero una con poder y dinero, y a menos que él regresara no había manera de poder en contra de esa mujer sin ganarse un pase directo al infierno. Sonrió cortésmente, con la esperanza de que su capricho fuera directamente proporcional al placer que su cuerpo operado le daba, nada.

—¿De verdad crees que no tengo nada? —cuestionó, alertándola. Ella deseaba molestarlo y había encontrado un algo con lo que podría meterse si demostraba más interés del que debía.

—Ah, no tengo intenciones de meterme en una verdadera batalla...

—¿Y entonces?

—Puedo esperar. Alguien necesita consolarla cuando la rompas en pedazos.

Laito asintió, pensando lo mismo. Aunque detestaba la idea de verla ser de alguien más. Aquella mujer tuvo el descaro de besarlo apasionadamente luego de vestirse y despedirlo con un coqueto guiño, incluso después de haberlo enfrentado. No se volvería un peligro por ahora, pero tendría problemas si no manejaba las cosas con cuidado.

En silencio, miró la puerta maltrecha del asqueroso cuarto rentado donde vivía su futura presa. —Ah, lo que hago por bitch-chan~ —murmuró. —Tanto esfuerzo, ¿podría ser esto lo que llamas amor~? Nfu~

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ah, tanto tiempo. Lo siento, ha sido un suplicio. Bajé bastante el tono del capítulo porque me fui un poco por la borda con la castaña, se suponía que sería un personaje x y terminé subiéndola ligeramente de categoría. No se apuren, hay otro "villano" principal (si es que consideramos que Laito no lo sea xD)

Lo siento si es un capítulo malo o extraño, he estado fuera de forma escribiendo, así que me costará un poco adaptarme al tono de nuevo. Se suponía que seguiría el Lemon entre ellos, pero la escena salió distinta, así que debo pensar en cómo volverlas a unir -.-U


End file.
